X-ray imaging apparatuses are devices that use x-ray radiation to obtain images of the inside of an object. The X-ray imaging apparatus irradiates an object with X-rays and images the inside of the object in a non-invasive manner by detecting the X-rays that have penetrated the object. Accordingly, a medical X-ray imaging apparatus may be used to diagnose internal injuries or diseases, which may not be noticeable from the appearance of the object.
The X-ray imaging apparatus may include an X-ray source for generating and irradiating an object with X-rays and an X-ray detector for detecting X-rays that have penetrated the object. The X-ray source may be movably arranged so as to image different parts of the object. The X-ray detector may be used in a table mode in which X-ray detector is mounted on a scan table, a stand mode in which the X-ray detector is mounted on a scan stand, or a portable mode in which the X-ray detector is not fixed in one position.
An external shock applied to the X-ray detector may tend to degrade the performance of the X-ray detector. Specifically, if an external shock is directly applied to a vulnerable part, such as a detector panel, a circuit board, etc., it is likely to damage or break the vulnerable part, which causes degradation of performance of the X-ray detector.